Tokka - You'll See
by Katara94
Summary: Toph and Sokka are preparing for a new member to join their family and Toph is worried, but Sokka helps her to see that she doesn't need to. (So this is my first one-shot story that focuses on the Toph/Sokka pairing. It is not related in any way to my first fanfiction Zutara - Hold On To Me. Please Review).


_**Tokka – You'll See**_

_**A/N: Important author's note at bottom. PLEASE READ.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Air bender._

"Man, you're lucky your Uncle is willing to sit in for you while we're on vacation" Sokka commented as he and Zuko walked down one of the many halls of the Fire Nation Palace.

Zuko rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm. "Remind me again why we're all going on vacation to Ember Island. In case you forgot, I have a nation to run, Aang is still trying to keep the peace, and you have Toph to take care of since she's a month away from having your first child."

"Zuko, buddy, relax!" He stopped them both in their place. "The war has been over for five years. The world is finally starting to relax and we're on our way to building Republic City. Everything's going great now! So stop being such a downer and be glad to have a break!"

"Alright already! You can shut up now!" Sokka smirked in triumph. "Let's just hope you don't cause any trouble or that something goes wrong."

"Hey! What have I done lately?!" _And why am I always the one blamed,_ he added mentally.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Even at twenty – one years old Sokka was still quick to overreact. "Nothing yet. But you don't exactly have the best track record; even during the war. Katara and Aang told me plenty of stories over the years."

"Oh yeah?! Name the most recent thing I have done 'wrong!'" Sokka challenged making air quotes around the word wrong.

_Easy enough!_ "Last year when you all came for a visit before the 'End of the War' Anniversary party. You somehow managed to get a hold of my duo swords-"

"I was only curious!"

"And you almost broke them!"

"Uh…"

"No explanation?" Sokka remained silent and wide – eyed. "Didn't think so." He patted him hard on the back. "No worries though. You're forgiven. I'm just trying to prove a point."

"Sure" Sokka exaggerated. "Anything else you would like to point out?"

"Easy Sokka. Chill out." Sokka started to splutter uncontrollably, but then Zuko cut him off again. "Now that you mentioned it though, where's Toph?"

He was met with a blank stare. "What do you mean?"

Zuko screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have no clue where you wife – who may I remind you is eight months pregnant – is and we are all leaving for Ember Island in exactly twenty minutes."

Immediately Sokka went wide – eyed and gulped loudly. Zuko raised his eyebrow at him once he opened his eyes. Then Sokka started to speak quickly as he started to walk away backwards. "What?! No! Of course I know where she is! But I'm glad you said something since we are running short on time so I'll just go and fetch her! Later!" And he ran off.

Meanwhile Zuko stood there dumbfounded. He sighed. "I'm going to go find Katara," he said to himself and walked away.

...

Sokka ran around frantically searching for his wife. She wasn't in the kitchen, not in the garden, or near any of the training areas despite the fact she hadn't been able to practice since she found out she was pregnant. _C'mon Sokka think! Where could she be?_ Then after a minute he face palmed himself. _Why didn't I check the guest room? Idiot!_

That thought in mind he rushed to the guest room Zuko had given them when he and Toph had arrived yesterday. Once he was outside the door he knocked. "Toph are you in there?" There was no response. "Toph?" he asked again. Still hearing nothing Sokka opened the door.

And all of the worry etched on his face completely vanished and was replaced with a gentle smile.

There was Toph on her side facing him sound asleep. Her right hand rested on her stomach like she was protecting their unborn child. As quietly as he could he walked over to the bed and sat near her stomach. Resting his hand on her stomach he felt their baby kick as if they were trying to say, 'Hi Daddy.'

"So much for getting anymore sleep" Toph mumbled. Sokka looked to see her eyes slowly open and squeezed the hand held against her stomach. Both of them felt their baby kick again. "Our baby has been kicking me more often than usual so I've been losing sleep trying to make myself comfortable. I've been trying to take a nap for over an hour and was asleep for about ten minutes when you came in Snoozles."

Sokka tried not to laugh about the nickname. She still preferred using the nickname she had given him when they first met. But he could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Sorry," he tried to calm her, "but we're leaving for the beach house in a few minutes and I had to find you."

"Already?" When Sokka replied with 'yes' all she could say was, "Oh."

"If you want I'll make sure you can take a nap on Appa."

Normally Toph would be stubborn, but her need for sleep won over. "Just make sure Twinkle Toes doesn't chatter up a storm" she ordered.

Sokka agreed. "I'm sure Katara and Zuko will help. Now let's get you up."

He started to help Toph sit up when she stopped. "I wonder why our baby is kicking so much lately."

Sokka smiled. "Our baby is just excited. He knows he'll get to see the world in a month. So he wants to see his beautiful Mom and his genius of a Dad. He wants to see his Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara, and Uncle Zuko, his…" he stopped when he saw Toph's grin fall. "Toph what's the matter?"

"Will he?" she whispered. When Sokka asked her to explain she continued. "I was born blind Snoozles. What if our baby is born blind too? We also don't know if our baby is going to be an earth or possibly a water bender or a non – bender so I may not be able to teach our baby how to see."

"Toph…"

"But if our baby can see that will be great…but I'll never know what they look like." She sighed. "I guess it's just one of those times I wish I could see so I could see our baby when he or she is born. Just like I wish I could see you for once." She had whispered the last part with unshed tears rimmed along her eyes.

Sokka wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Toph you worry too much. We'll cross that path together when the time comes. And as far as seeing me, you already see me – and everyone else around us – so much better than anyone I know; even me! Seeing what I look like on the outside won't change that."

"I know that Snoozles! But…can you blame me for being curious?"

Sokka understood. For years he had been trying to describe the sights around them for Toph. But he knew it was nowhere near the same; to this day Toph would still question what she looks like.

Just then Sokka got an idea and at the same time was yelling at himself for never having thought of this. Carefully he took her hands in his and brought them to his face. "What are you doing?" Toph asked.

Smiling again, Sokka said, "_Letting you look at me._"

Using her hands Toph was able to feel Sokka's facial features. His cheekbones, his nose, and even the stubble of growing hair on his chin. His eyes were closed so she could feel the shape of his eyes and them moving as she continued to look at him. She may have never been able to see before – and wouldn't be able to picture what color his eyes and hair were – but this was the next best thing. It was like a whole new of way of seeing for her. She smiled softly. "Thank you Sokka."

"You're welcome." Then Sokka leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Toph smiled as she kissed him back.

Then she punched his upper arm affectionately, but still hard enough for Sokka to have to rub his arm. "Glad you're feeling better." Toph smirked. "Now can we _please_ go to Ember Island?" he nearly whined.

"Yeah, yeah Snoozles. Now let me get up!" Once she was up she placed a hand against her lower back and the two of them began their walk to find the others. "By the way, why did you keep calling our baby a he?"

Sokka shrugged. "Gut instinct?"

"Well you're not going to find out for a few more weeks, remember?"

"I know – wait! YOU KNOW?!"

She pointed a thumb at herself smugly. "Greatest earth bender in the world! I can feel our baby's heartbeat."

"Does anyone else know?!"

"Only Katara when she checked on me a few months ago to see how I was doing. And before you ask, no she won't tell you. She's sworn to secrecy."

"Ah man! C'mon Toph! Please?!"

"Nope! You have to wait and be surprised." And the conversation was left at that because they found Katara, Zuko, and Aang waiting for them.

Zuko had his arm wrapped around Katara's waist as they had started dating a few months ago. "I see you found your wife."

"What do you mean found?" Katara spoke up. Then she turned to her brother who was visibly terrified of his little sister. "Sokka I had told you an hour ago that Toph was going to take a nap."

"You did?" Sokka asked confused.

Everyone face palmed themselves. "Clearly you forgot on your way to talk to Zuko and Uncle Iroh" (By then everyone had grown used to calling Iroh, Uncle).

Before anyone could argue further Aang stepped in. "Well we're all here so let's go to Ember Island and relax!" Everyone agreed. Aang sighed in relief. He found it much easier to keep the peace between his family – you couldn't really just call them friends after surviving a war together – compared to struggling to keep the peace between the nations. He was ready for their much needed vacation.

Once everyone was safely on Appa – having to help Toph climb on safely – Aang shouted, "Appa yip, yip!" Then they were off.

After a few minutes Aang jumped into the saddle and left Appa to fly himself. "Hey Sokka, Toph-" he begun, but was _shushed_ by Katara and Zuko. "Sorry" he whispered.

As promised, Toph was able to take a nap and was using Sokka as her 'pillow.' Her husband had also dozed off and was snoring. So as they slept Aang, Zuko and Katara sat quietly playing dominos. They would all agree that this was a good way to begin their vacation.

After that day Toph stopped worrying about what would happen until she needed to. And Sokka would be right by her side; just like he always would be.

* * *

_**A/N: So this was my very first fanfiction that was focused on Toph/Sokka pairing and I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything you think I should fix please review and let me know.**_

_**Ok now this is the important part. My next story is an Avatar/Disney's Lion King crossover. This idea just got stuck in my head for a long time so I just felt the need to write it. With the characters of Avatar it is crossover with mainly the Disney movie with ideas from certain parts of the Broadway show that I had loved when I saw it. Now the thing is, I was about halfway through writing it when I was looking for a story to read and I noticed that someone else had started to write an Avatar/Disney's Lion King crossover. I just want to put it out there that I did everything to make sure I did not accidently take anything from their story. I had also noticed that they had not finished their story and I'm not sure if they plan to; I don't know who they are so I cannot say for sure if they plan to one day finish it. Now, I have a lot of friends where I live that have encouraged me to finish and post the story and I want to post the story. But I would also like your opinions. So I need 5 reviews from you to tell me whether or not you would like to read it or not. If you do, then I will begin to post. If not, then I'll just continue to work on different stories to eventually post later on.**_

_**I know this was a really long author's note, but I had to get this across. Please let me know. Until next time.**_


End file.
